


Forcing Their Hands

by JJ1564



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drinking Games, First Kiss, Foot Massage, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaking, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt for the John/Ronon Thing-a-Thon on LJ –  'Ronon wants John to teach him a drinking game from Earth, complete with forfeits.'</p><p> I used the prompt but added Teyla as matchmaker, using drinking games to force John and Ronon to reveal their hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcing Their Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/gifts).



It was all set up - the drinks, the snacks and the cards for the games. Teyla smiled, pleased with her arrangements and her plan. 

Honestly, she really just wanted to bash their heads together and say “it is imperative that you kiss each other” but that was not her way, and she did not want to make them self-conscious. All the surreptitious gazing at each other, the taunting and not teasing, and the hours spent sparring with each other meant the attraction between them was obvious to everyone – except Ronon and John, it seemed.

So she had hatched a plan, with Elizabeth’s help. They were going to have an evening of card games and drinking games, with Rodney, Ronon and John.

The evening started off slowly. They were all relaxed and enjoying some much needed R&R - a term she had recently learned from her American friends. None of them seemed particularly good at resting, but recreation was easier; they found ways to amuse themselves with training, catching up on old and new movies, reading, writing reports or personal memoirs, drinking far too much alcohol and playing card games.

They were all sitting around a table borrowed from the Mess hall and placed in John’s quarters. Bowls of nuts, pretzels and potato chips were to hand, alongside a few pitchers of beer.

“So, who knows how to play poker?” John asked, and Ronon shook his head.

“I have heard of the game but I have not learned it,” Teyla replied.

“Well, now’s the perfect time to learn!” John grinned.

“Are we playing for cash?” Rodney asked, “I didn’t bring any, I could go back…”

“No, I think we should keep it just for fun tonight,” Elizabeth interjected as she poured herself a glass of beer, “It wouldn’t be fair on Teyla and Ronon, as they’re new to it.”

Ronon scowled and Teyla repressed a giggle, she knew how much he wanted to protest, but he was cautious around Elizabeth, still trying to create a good impression.

“Good point,” Rodney conceded.

John talked them through the basics of the game and they began to play. Teyla picked it up easily enough, but Ronon wasn’t keen. The playing cards looked too small in his large hands, and he seemed tense sitting at the table; like the caged tiger Rodney had shown her on the internet.

Ronon ended up sitting away from the table, his long legs stretched out in front of him, a beer in his right hand. He preferred to watch the game rather than play and was amused when it became clear that Teyla was winning. They were using pretzels instead of cash and Teyla’s pile was rapidly growing, much to John and Rodney’s chagrin.

“This is impossible!” Rodney spluttered after losing another pile of pretzels to Teyla. “You must have played this before! You were bluffing!”

“I can assure you, Rodney, I have not played Poker before,” Teyla replied calmly.

“Okay, okay,” John ran his hands through his hair. Teyla noticed Ronon gazing at the movement. “How about you teach us an Athosian card game?”

“Mmm,” Teyla perused the cards, “we will need to remove the picture cards and just use numbers, is that permitted?”

“Of course it is,” Elizabeth encouraged her, “Ronon, will you join us?”

“No, I need to move, my back is getting stiff,” Ronon stood slowly, stretching his long arms and legs. “But…thank you,”

“You’re not leaving already are you?” John asked, a trace of panic in his voice.

“Do not go yet, Ronon,” Teyla added, eager for her plan to have a chance to work.

“I’m going to my quarters to do some stretching exercises. I’ll get some more beer on my return,” Ronon replied with a puzzled look.

They were still playing the Athosian game of Chase when Ronon returned and resumed his watching. All of them became more relaxed and light-hearted as the night wore on and the alcohol took effect.

“So, what now?” Rodney yawned, looking at Teyla.

“I thought we would play a game that Elizabeth was telling me about,” Teyla said, barely able to suppress her excitement. She laid a different pack of cards on the table, slightly larger than the playing cards, with Truth or Dare printed on the top card.

“Oh boy,” John groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on, Sheppard, it’ll be fun,” Elizabeth teased him.

“If we were fifteen-year-old kids, it would be,” John grumbled.

“I agree with John,” Rodney declared; but Teyla knew how to turn this around.

“Well, if you two are afraid...” she began, as their male pride kicked in.

“No, of course we’re not,” John protested.

“Bring it on,” Rodney declared, “but we’ll need something stronger than beer for this.” Rodney produced a bottle of bourbon and some smaller glasses.

Ronon was watching it all from his chair, a wry smile on his face.

“Ronon, you must join in with this one,” Teyla smiled over at him.

“Yeah, c’mon Big Guy, it’ll be fun,” John rolled his eyes and they all laughed.

“You don’t want us to think you’re afraid, do you?” Rodney smirked and Teyla was amazed by his bravado, until she realized he had imbibed copious amounts of beer in the last few hours.

Ronon glowered at Rodney, who seemed oblivious, but rose from his seat, dragged it back over to the table and sat down between John and Teyla. “So, how do we play it?”

Teyla ran through the rules, such as they were, and gave examples of a truth “have you ever cried watching a movie?” and a dare “pound on your chest and act like a gorilla for the next minute”.

John and Rodney exchanged smirks, thinking that these questions were way too easy. Ronon just looked confused. “Why would anyone chose the…dare, and not just answer the question?”

“Sometimes the questions can be embarrassing or personal in nature, things that you might not want others to know,” Elizabeth explained.

“I see,” Ronon frowned, “I cried during the classic movie Star Wars that Sheppard insisted I watch with him, but that was because I choked on a peanut,”

“Well, that’s not embarrassing, so you would’ve opted to tell the truth,” Elizabeth hid a grin.

“I am not easily embarrassed, but I would like to try the game out,” Ronon decided.

“Excellent,” Teyla smiled, “Ronon, you should start us off. Pick up the first card and read it to John,”

“What is your favorite food?” Ronon read out.

“These questions are so lame,” John laughed, “I’m almost tempted to go for the dare,”

“Dare, dare, dare,” Rodney and Elizabeth chanted.

“You want me to read out the dare?” Ronon asked, confused.

“Sure,” John shrugged.

“Give a concert with your air guitar,” Ronon read out, adding “do you have an air guitar, Sheppard?”

“We’ve all got air guitars,” John grinned and jumped up on top of the table, “music, Rodney,”

Rodney turned the background music up, and skipped forward to the old classic Layla.

John’s hands assumed the correct position and he mimed along too, making Rodney and Elizabeth laugh while Teyla and Ronon looked on in bemusement. By the time John was kneeling on the table, leaning backwards and rocking out to the guitar solo, they were laughing, too.

John took a bow and sat back down, and the game continued. Rodney declined to tell the truth about what age he lost his virginity, and had to do ten push-ups. Elizabeth chose a dare over telling them what her childhood nickname was, and had to do an impression of someone at the table until the others guessed who it was. She ran her fingers through her hair, messing it up, and Ronon immediately guessed it was John.

Teyla made everyone, except Ronon, laugh when her answer to “Where is your favorite place to be kissed?” was in the bedroom. She laughed too at the misunderstanding and confided it was not only her lips, she liked having her breasts kissed, too.

That seemed to get everyone hot under the collar; Rodney downed his Bourbon way too fast, then excused himself for the bathroom. Elizabeth gave Teyla a wink and excused herself too, claiming a headache.

“Shall we call it a night?” John asked.

“Oh no!” Teyla exclaimed, “I am afraid I have ruined our evening with my answer; I am so sorry.”

“Not at all, it was just getting interesting,” John reassured her.

“So, we will continue?” she asked hopefully, and both men nodded.

They continued, just the three of them, and the questions became even more interesting.

“Do you prefer to be top or bottom?” Teyla asked Ronon and she was sure she could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Um…dare,” he muttered, not meeting either her or John’s eyes.

“Give a foot massage to the person on your right.” Teyla read out, hiding her smile.

Ronon glanced at John, then back at Teyla, weighing his options. Then he shifted his chair back a little and lifted up John’s left foot, earning a squeal of protest from him.

“Give a guy a warning next time,” John muttered; Teyla hoped there would be a next time for them.

Ronon grinned as he lifted John’s right foot up onto his lap. John stifled a moan as Ronon’s strong hands stretched and rubbed the muscles of his feet, but couldn’t help chuckling and squirming when Ronon ran his thumbs over his arches.

“Are you ticklish?” Ronon asked, smiling.

“Is that a truth or…” John started to ask, but couldn’t continue because Ronon was really tickling his feet now; he could barely breathe.

“Stop, fuck, please stop,” John gasped, tears streaming down his face. Ronon relented and released John’s feet, allowing him to pull away. John wiped his eyes and took a few calming breaths.

“Well, I didn’t know you were such a fucking sadist, Chewie,” John grumbled affectionately.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Ronon replied, raising one perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

“I’m sure there is,” John grinned, downing another shot of Bourbon.

Teyla beamed with pride; the evening was going better than she had expected. She would wait until a few more truths had been declared, then leave them alone.

“Do you prefer for your partner to be silent, or do you like moans?” was the next question she read out to John.

“I like my partner to moan as much as they want to, let it all out, let me know that I’m pleasing them,” he replied, looking straight at Ronon, who held his gaze, mesmerized.

“Have you ever taken part in a threesome?” This was a question she read out for Ronon; neither of the men had noticed that all the questions now were for them. Teyla was no longer playing, just reading the cards. Ronon chose the dare. “You must blindfold yourself, spin around and point – kiss whoever is nearest to where you are pointing.”

Ronon huffed but got up and tied a bandana he kept in his pocket around his eyes. He spun around a few times then stopped, pointing out at the wall behind him. John was watching him avidly, almost willing Ronon to end up pointing at him.

“Turn a little more, Ronon, you are facing the wall,” Teyla suggested, adding “to the right,”

Ronon shuffled around a little more and although he wasn’t pointing directly at John, it was close enough. John sat up a little in his seat, wriggling a little and Teyla knew without looking that he was aroused at the thought of Ronon kissing him.

Ronon removed the bandana from his eyes and smiled at John, then glanced at Teyla, who nodded slightly to show her encouragement. He approached John slowly, tentatively, then bent forward to cradle the back of John’s head as he planted a kiss on his lips. 

Teyla expected it to be a quick kiss, but to her surprise and pleasure they both moved into the kiss, John lifting his head to meet Ronon’s mouth, his arms reaching up to link around Ronon’s neck, as Ronon cradled John’s head in his hands.

Teyla knew she should leave, give them some privacy, but she was unable to move. They were both such handsome men - John with his beautiful hazel eyes, broad shoulders, and dark, messy hair; and Ronon with his honey-colored skin, muscular body and luscious long dreadlocks. Teyla had desired them both before she realized they only had eyes for each other. Watching them was so compelling, so sexy and so arousing; she dipped her hand between her legs and rubbed herself, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning, never taking her eyes off of the two men she had brought together – at last.

Ronon pulled back, keeping his head bent low over John’s, and they gazed at each other for a moment; Teyla was sure they would continue, but now they seemed to recall she was there.

“Um, thanks…” John laughed, “I mean, that was…”

“You’re welcome,” Ronon smirked, moving back to his own seat.

“So, Teyla, your plan worked,” John turned to her.

“I do not know what you mean,” she lied, smiling.

”Okay, let me read the next card…” John winked, then spluttered when he saw what was on it.

“Sheppard?” Ronon’s eyebrow raised in query.

“I think I should leave you two alone now,” Teyla pushed herself up, needing a quick exit as she had guessed the card John had seen. But John grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto her seat.

“No you don’t! No escaping for you, you schemer,” John admonished her with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. “It’s your turn to answer,”

“I really need to leave you two…” she tried to escape again.

“Come on, Teyla, answer the question, it must be your turn by now,” Ronon cajoled her.

“If I must,” she sighed as the men smiled at each other, and John winked at Ronon.

“Spit or swallow?” John asked, keeping his voice casual but unable to keep the smirk from his face.

Teyla thought for a moment; they expected her to opt for the dare, but she knew the dares were also getting more risqué and if anyone was strip-teasing or giving a back massage, it was going to be one of the guys. So she took a deep breath and smiled, as she calmly answered “Both.”

John and Ronon laughed; John saluted her and Ronon poured her another shot of Bourbon.

“You really do not need me here any longer,” she said as she sipped her drink.

“Your work here is done, is that it?” John asked her, smiling.

“Yes, I believe it is,” Teyla returned his smile, and was pleased to see Ronon gazing at John, his eyes glazed by more than beer and Bourbon. “It’s a shame you didn’t learn poker, Ronon, as I believe there is a version called strip poker,”

Ronon tore his eyes from John to reply, “I learned enough watching you, Teyla,”

“I think we’ve had enough games tonight,” John yawned, nodding at Teyla, “don’t you agree?”

“Yes, but there is one last truth or dare card,” Teyla informed him, “may I please read it?”

“Okay,” John sighed and Ronon frowned.

“Is there someone in this room that you are extremely attracted to, but you have not yet told them?” she pretended to read it from the card.

“Hell, yes,” John growled, “but I think you both know that, now,”

“Hell, yes,” Ronon repeated, standing up and pulling John to his feet. “The truth is I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship,”

“I felt the same; I didn’t know how you would react either, as I thought you were straight,”

“Straight?” Ronon queried.

“Only interested in sex with female partners. Or male partners if you were female,” Teyla explained.

“I don’t understand,” Ronon frowned in confusion, “why would anyone restrict themselves in such a way? If I find someone attractive, I do not care if they are male or female."

“Well, that’s a relief,” John laughed, “because you’re so fucking hot, I’m having trouble keeping my hands off of you,”

Ronon grabbed John’s shoulders and kissed him again; John stood stock-still, savoring Ronon’s lips on his. Ronon ground his hips against John’s and their kisses became harder and deeper, their mouths opening to taste each other’s tongues and explore each other’s mouths.

Teyla slipped out quietly, hearing John murmur “wanna fuck you so bad…”

 

The next morning, Teyla saw John in the corridor on his way to the Mess hall. He was whistling and looked ten years younger, despite his swollen lips and the bags under his eyes.

“You look happy today, Colonel Sheppard,” she greeted him.

“Oh, I’m extremely happy,” he gave her a peck on the cheek, “thanks to you,”

“It was just a game, Colonel, nothing to do with me.” she laughed.

“I believe you,” he winked, “we’ll have to play it again some time."

“Yes, or strip poker,” she winked back.

Ronon caught up with them and lifted Teyla into his arms, squeezing her tight and spinning her around. She squealed in surprise and batted his shoulders, demanding to be put down, but she was secretly delighted by his response. Ronon had been through so much in his life, experienced so much loss and pain. She was pleased he had found a good man to love.

Teyla watched them walk away together and she was relieved the truth of the love she saw between them had made her dare to force their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta wings128 for her help, support and knowledge in all things SGA, and for making it so much better.


End file.
